SERAPH Faction Turn Fluff
This page will follow the Society for Ethical Reform through Aid, Protection, and Humanitarianism's Faction Turn moves and illustrate its fictional positioning of assets and actions in the Far Verona universe. The assets on this page use an asset identification system with the format "#XXX00," where the letters indicate the asset's faction of origin, and the numbers indicate the order in which the asset entered SERAPH control in the timeline. For ease of reference between the two pages, SERAPH asset numbering continues from where the CHR Faction Turn Fluff left off, and asset ID for assets inherited from the CHR has been preserved. For their location, an asset's first turn on a world is considered either the turn it is created by SERAPH on that planet, or the first turn where it is on that world at the start of the turn. Summary SERAPH is the successor faction to the Church of Humanity, Repentant, via a rebrand following the CHR's death in lore. SERAPH inherited the assets of the CHR. A month of preparatory lore about this change was written and published during Turn 10.5, the new faction was announced on Turn 11, and the final tag change to SERAPH officially occurred early in Turn 11.5. Assets Year 3200 - Faction Turn Timeline Interim 10.5 Mechanics No mechanical actions were taken during Turn 10.5 Lore The collapse of the Church of Humanity, Repentant in 3200 left a gaping power vacuum on Cabina. Multiple entities competed for social and political prominence during this time, seeking to acquire the skills of individuals formerly employed by the CHR bureaucracy, the support of the noble families of Cabina, the support of now-independent Repentant sects, and control of the assets and land formerly owned or overseen by the CHR. Among the most prominent entities in this struggle were the Office of the Governor of Cabina, Cabina Cups Tea Company, Ankhayat Coffee Company, the Gran Panacea Charitable Foundation, the Maajid Memorial Foundation for the Education of Humanity, and AIDSERFS. Out of the eventual compromises and agreements signed among these competing entities arose the Society for Ethical Reform through Aid, Protection, and Humanitarianism (SERAPH). The founding members of SERAPH then worked to gather additional charities and corporations under their banner, and to acquire sponsorship and funding from additional sources. The majority of their success in their search for sponsors came from their outreach to Repentant sects. Turn 11 Mechanics (13th) * Gained 7 FC income, bringing total to 16. * Party Machine purchased on Cabina for 8 FC (#CHR18). * New balance: $8 / 4xp. Faction Turn Statement (Video) Faction Turn Statement (Written) Eventually posted in Announcements a couple days post-facturn, when Adam officially executed the faction name change, but we sent it to him with the above as a set. LUX GRAVARE, CABINA, BENILLI SYSTEM. Just now, in a press release that was a veritable who’s who of Cabina, a wide range of corporate and charitable initiatives have announced that, with support of the Cabinan government and its governor elect, they are uniting in a new charitable society: the Society for Ethical Reform through Aid, Protection, and Humanitarianism. Taking as its motto “On Wings of Hope,” the newly founded SERAPH declared that it believes in this time of darkness and conflict, what the Empire needs is angels. People willing to work selflessly to restore the broken economy, the broken society, and the broken soul of our Empire. SERAPH emphasized that it considers itself an Imperial and secular organization, and that it intends to cooperate with all people, no matter their religious conformity or nonconformity, to bring about a vision of a better, happier, and prosperous Empire for all individuals of the sector. Lore SERAPH announces itself to the sector, and begins its first major joint initiative: the Grand Deliverance Charitable Initiative. Kept largely secretive at the time, this was an operation involving largescale exports of personnel and supplies to Hallger, to aid in education, infrastructure development, emigration of residents to more hospitable worlds, and reintegration of the planet into the Empire. Interim 11.5 Mechanics * Name of faction is officially changed to SERAPH. * SERAPH transfers 3FC to PRISM. * New balance: $5 / 4xp. Lore * SERAPH and PRISM establish the John Davelkohln Fund for Journalism of the Rim (Twitter link). Read all about John Davelkolhn here. (SERAPH transfers 3 FC to PRISM) Turn 12 Mechanics (11th) * Gained 8 FC income, bringing total to 13. * Shipping Combine purchased on Cabina for 10 FC (#SRH19). * New balance: $3 / 4xp. Faction Turn Statement (Adam posted it in Announcements instead before the facturn, not quite sure how/why that happened). The Society for Ethical Reform through Aid, Protection, and Humanitarianism is proud to announce our newest initiative aimed at ensuring the supply of one of our Empire’s most critical resources: Coffee. '' ''A new line of merchant ships contracted to the Ankhayat Coffee Company will secure goods and services from the Benilli system. And wherever our freighters dock to unload this precious cargo, you can rest assured that SERAPH humanitarian services will expand along with it. Help is on its way, and there will be coffee for all! On Wings of Hope. Lore An line of merchant shipping vessels was acquired by SERAPH during a joint charity drive with Ankhayat Coffee Company. At present they are contracted to Ankhayat Coffee Company, under agreements to transport other SERAPH humanitarian aid and personnel along with coffee cargo. Year 3201 - Faction Turn Timeline Interim 12.5 Mechanics * SERAPH joins the Symposium alliance. * 3 FC transferred to House Eridanus, bringing total to 0 FC. Lore * SERAPH (finally) officially joins the Symposium for the Advancement of Non-Human Rights. (PDF, Twitter link) * Rumors flew during this month concerning deals cut between House Eridanus and SERAPH regarding partnerships in infrastructure development on Yakiyah.. Turn 13 Mechanics (3rd) * Gained 8 FC income, bringing total to 8. * Used Shipping Combine (#SRH19) to move one Party Machine (#CHR18) from Cabina to Hallger for 1 FC. * New balance: $7 / 4xp. Faction Turn Statement (Well, we apparently failed to submit it? But this was what was supposed to be our statement. One of these days we will actually get our faction turn statement read during the faction turn!) Poor Hallger. A frozen world of billions, locked in a cyclical doom, run by a shadowy cabal of secret masters, and worst of all: lacking proper access to quality caffeinated products. But do not worry. People of Hallger: help is on the way! Coffee is coming to Hallger. Lore * The first personnel and supplies from the Grand Deliverance Charitable Initiative reach Hallger, utilizing the newly acquired ships acquired during the charity drive. Due to the Anhkhayat Coffee Company's stake and control in the ships, the it takes this opportunity to make coffee export and cultivation a larger part of the GDCI's goals. Interim 13.5 Mechanics * Transferred PM to House Eridanus (#CHR17) * Transferred 3 FC to House Eridanus, bringing total to 4 FC. * Transferred 3 FC to House Eridanus, bringing total to 1 FC. Lore * House Eridanus, noticing such events as the League of Frontier Towns (a coalition of settlements with a focus on coffee cultivation), and the coffea cabina ambitions of the eccentric Eridanus Ankhayat family, sought to both invest in and regulate this new cash crop on Cabina. House Eridanus invested in local coffee plantations, expanding infrastructure and preparing Cabinan coffee for sectorwide sales and marketing. As part of this effort, the stubborn Ankhayat Family reached certain compromises with the Actii Coffea. * Rumors continued to fly concerning deals cut between House Eridanus and SERAPH regarding partnerships in infrastructure development on Yakiyah. Turn 14 Mechanics (3rd) * Gained 7 Income, bringing total to 8. * Used action BUY ASSET to acquire Hardened Personnel (#SRH20) on Cabina for 4FC * New balance: $4 /4XP Faction Turn Statement The people of Hallger need to light fires from coal to endure the brutal surface temperatures. Its children grow up learning little more than the minimums of survival. Here they all live on the brink of disaster, knowing each day that fate might conspire to rip what little they have away from them in an instant. '' ''Here nothing will change if nobody cares. But today, we stretch our wings of light and the billions of imperial citizenry on Hallger are no longer alone. SERAPH has begun our outreach and support program of humanitarian aid, working with local governments to improve the lives of this planet. We wish to remind everyone that on a cold day, nothing soothes the spirit and the body better than a hot beverage near the perpetual fire of the hearth, and this is where you can help. For every cup of SERAPH branded tea or coffee product purchased, we guarantee that life on Hallger improves. By purchasing a yearly subscription of SERAPH product, you are also ensuring an entire year of love and care for a Hallger child. '' ''Your choice of beverage saves lives. Think Charity. Drink SERAPH. Lore * The SERAPH "SAFE" initiative is established. A focus on extending aid to Hallger and other areas of the sector had left certain resources on Cabina stretched thin, including military defense. This became an increasingly pressing concern after the Aquilan garrison left Cabina. As a stopgap measure, in coordination with the Governor's office, personnel from SERAPH bureaucratic and charitable branches were offered baseline combat and militia training, and various weapons caches and fortified fallback locations were planned and established. SERAPH also used this initiative to provide charitable stipends to various retired police and soldiers, who provide their time to teach and train the vetted volunteers. Interim 14.5 Mechanics * Lawyers asset on Thorhil (#CHR07) transferred from PRISM back to SERAPH. Lore * The Repentant lawyers responsible for the legal center and alien sanctuaries established on Pylopid now arrive on Thorhil. Whatever they may or may not have been up to during the STO Conflict of 3200 and its aftermath (during which time they were seen working with the 14 Red Dogs Triad, House Triangulum, and PRISM), remains sealed and confidential. Turn 15 Mechanics (15th) * Gained 7 Income, bringing total to 11 * Used actions BUY ASSET to acquire a Party Machine (#SRH21) on Cabina for 8 FC * New balance: $3 / 4XP Faction Turn Statement A new Emperox is crowned, and a Beacon of Hope shines across the Empire. In the light of this hope SERAPH works to mend the wounds still gaping, light the shadows still remaining, uplift those most injured and without recourse following this most recent tragic war. Our newly expanded Charitable Outreach and Development Headquarters asks, "How can we best aid *your* world and people in this time of rebuilding and change?" Do you wish to help this great work, bringing Salvation to the Lost? Charity is the spirit that tells all people, regardless of where they stand on the great chain of being, that the individual has value. See your noble actions reverberate through the sector, as SERAPH delivers live action reports of how YOUR donations have aided charitable efforts on multiple worlds! Lore WIP. Interim 15.5 Mechanics * Saboteurs on Yakiyah (#CRU22) transferred from House Crux to SERAPH. * Shipping Combine on Cabina (#SRH19) transferred from SERAPH to House Triangulum. * 5FC transferred from House Triangulum to SERAPH (new balance: 8FC) * Party Machine on Cabina (#SRH21) transferred from SERAPH to House Eridanus. Lore * The House Crux NULL Division Blacklight bombsquad had been stationed on Yakiyah, fighting against the UPC and stopping traps and bombs. They trained a group from SERAPH to operate safely, so that the SERAPH group could participate in continued removal of similar wartime ordinance and hazards. * The ships that had been placed under the control of the Ankhayat family are re-requisitioned by SERAPH the Cabinan Governor, and delivered to the use of House Triangulum, due to House Triangulum's need to expedite the import of vast amounts of personnel and supplies. * A group of freethinking investors from the Omega Collective for Goodwill explore opportunities with House Eridanus. Turn 16 Mechanics (2nd) * Gained 7 Income, bringing total to 15 * Used actions BUY ASSET to acquire a Party Machine (#SRH23) on Cabina for 8 FC * SERAPH declared Friendly to the PCs. * New balance: $7/ 4XP Faction Turn Statement This month, SERAPH joins the Cabinan government in sponsoring this year's celebration of Lux Gravare Founding Day. This annual event began many years ago as a tribute to the fortitude of Cabina's first permanent settlers, who began the long work of biosphere restoration, and who committed to a peaceful coexistence with the planet's native Cah-Binn aliens. Festivities are predicted to stretch well over a week, as Cabina celebrates and affirms its heritage as a planet of immigrants and refugees. Individuals from across the sector are invited to the capitol to witness plays, festivals, food, art, Cah-Binn curiosities, and achievements from the diverse and varied communities across Cabina, both old and new. Lore * Xenology interest groups on Cabina make a push to expand xenology research and education, particularly via the Maajid Memorial Foundation for the Education of Humanity. They work to highlight Cah-Binn art, culture, and technology during 3201's Lux Gravare Founding Day celebration. Interim 16.5 Mechanics: * Marketers (#CHR06) on Cabina transferred from SERAPH to the Democratic Mandate. Lore: * The Marketing Drones are taken out of lockdown, and given to the Democratic Mandate to use for recruitment and advertising concerning their USEPT campus on Cabina. Turn 17 Mechanics (15th) * Gained 8 FC income, bringing total to 15. * Used the Party Machine (#SRH18) to begin the seize of Hallger. Tracker: 1/3 * Spent 2FC to roll for a Secret Faction Project (later revealed to be: adding the "Xenophiles" tag to Cabina). Rolled 8, for a total of 10. (Not enough). * New balance: $13 / 4xp. Faction Turn Statement Disaster, Doom, Collapse, Recurrence. To define Hallger is to speak the language of both Apocalypse and Resilience. Today we join our steps more fully to this dance, and toward bringing many billions of people closer to the radiance of the Emperox. '' Fineprint: Tier I subscribers to our charitable activities can now view assessments of our pilot partnerships in hundreds of Hallger's independent communities. Lore * SERAPH's efforts in aid, education, infrastructure development, and reintegration of the planet into the Empire begin to show their first effects, among many of Hallger's communities. Interim 17.5 Mechanics * Shipping Combine on Cabina (#SRH19) transferred from House Triangulum to SERAPH. * 5 FC transferred from SERAPH to House Triangulum (new balance: 8 FC) Lore * Upon completion of the Endokon, use of the merchant vessels returned to SERAPH and the Ankhayats. Turn 18 Mechanics (1st) * Gained 8 FC income, bringing total to 16. * Took goal: EXPAND INFLUENCE * Placed a 1HP BOI (#SRH24) on Hallger for 1 FC. * Spent 5 FC to roll for a Secret Faction Project (later revealed to be: adding the "Xenophiles" tag to Cabina). Rolled 10, for a total of 15. (SUCCESS). * Gained 1XP for completed EXPAND INFLUENCE goal. * Hallger seize progresses. Tracker: 2/3 * New balance: 10 FC / 5 XP. Faction Turn Statement “Disaster, Doom. The Collapse. We trace the connections between events and invest those connections with meaning. To define Hallger is to be bathed in the language of Apocalypse. The Angel has come to learn this language. It is not a language you hear with just your ears. Not unlike the great mysteries of God. It is not a problem to solve, but a reality to experience. These are proven ways to win the loyalty of the wise, the justice of the great, the prayers of the righteous, and the valor of the brave. The mystique of our shared covenant. The spirit of shared suffering. '' ''Together we weave the pattern and play our part in our universe. Like any good artist, we have captured this shared symmetry, this elegance of existence and we experience it with grace. With each turning of the seasons, we dance together. In the grey slough of coal with the thrum of crude oil and machine, we dance together. In the pattern of cracks made on the frozen surface, we dance together. Moving ever closer to each other as we joyfully dance towards death. Yet this Rapture will come to nothing without the science of our tradition. To work tirelessly for the betterment of all." ::~~Excerpt from speech by Magnus Maxima Logos. Grand Deliverance Initiative. Lore * WIP * A L I E N S ! ! ! Interim 18.5 Mechanics: * Marketers (#CHR06) on Cabina transferred from Democratic Mandate back to SERAPH. * The Xenophiles world tag is added to Cabina. (Gained 1 XP, new balance: 6 XP) Lore: * The Marketing Drones are put back under control of the Cabinan Governor, who enters discussions with SERAPH about how to deploy them next. * SERAPH launches a tourism campaign reflecting recent developments on Cabina. WELCOME TO CABINA 1.png WELCOME TO CABINA 2.png Turn 19 Mechanics (4th) * Gained 8 FC Income, bringing total to 18. * Selected the Planetary Seizure goal * Bought a Party Machine (#SRH25) on Cabina for 8FC. * Gained 1 XP from completed Seizure of Hallger * New Balance: $10 / 7 XP Faction Turn Statement Hallger is in '''the bag'! Thanks to SERAPH's workers, steeped in the local culture, the planet is ready to turn over a new leaf! But, chari'tea' is never free. Come join our special tea parties, our new machines are always brewing! Our baristas have a new campaign stirring, guaran'tea'd to raise charitable donations to the brim. Donate now, and our veteran sponsors are ready to matcha your donation, don't let this chance grow cold!'' Lore Category:Faction Turn Category:SERAPH